Orgasmic Herbal Essences
by Mickey Mouse 2010
Summary: Ed returns from the other world only to dicover he has a bottle with some seductive powers   Warning contains BoyxBoy smut if you dnt like dnt read it x   contains spoilers and slight language from Ed's part   Disclaimer I do not own any of FMA Characters


Orgasmic Herbal Essences

Thankyou FallenAngelChuzlet (my best friend) for giving me the title for this luv ya x 

My first ever Boy x Boy lemon so please dnt hate me if its awful give me a second chance at least 

Ed x Roy

Ed and Roy had been living together for several months, before Ed disappeared beyond the gate, into another world. And still the pain of missing his blonde subordinate, showed on Roy's face as he sat behind his large wooden desk, another HUGE stack of paperwork blocking his view. Roy hated paperwork, more than anything, but at that moment he felt like burning his whole office to the ground. Since Ed had gone, all Roy really wanted to do was sit at home, and wait for his lover to return. But he knew that would never happen, and his blonde lover could never return to him from the other world.

Roy faintly heard the sound of the clock chime the hour, as he got up, pulled his coat on, and drudged slowly out his office, past Hawkeye and out into the pouring rain. He hated rain not only did it render his alchemic power useless, it reminded him of the few nights Ed would come home, whining from the amount of dead ends and false stories they had dug up, on their search for the philosophers stone. They had found the philosopher's stone, and Ed had managed to get his brother's body back but at too high a price, Roy thought entering the park, the rain dripping down his neck. Since Ed had left, Roy had made it a daily occurrence to take a trip though the park, seeing as it was his and Ed's favourite place, and if Ed was going to make a reappearance, then one of the most likely places would be the park itself.

Roy hunted around, looking for a blonde head, but after searching the whole park, decided that who he was looking for wasn't there, and left sad and disheartened. He drudged, the rest of the way to his favourite pub, and ordering a brandy at the bar, Roy plonked himself down in the nearest booth, to drown his sorrows like he did every night.

He was halfway through his 4th glass, when he noticed Hawkeye looming over him, with a disapproving look on her face. "Drunk again sir" Hawkeye said, sliding into the booth opposite him. Roy looked up slowly at her, trying to bring her into focus "Sometimes it's the only thing you can do to drown your sorrows Hawkeye" Roy said, smirking slightly at his first lieutenant.

"Slightly dramatic sir don't you think" Hawkeye said, smirking back at her colonel.

"Hawkeye if your only here to insult me then please go away" Roy said, going back to finishing his brandy.

"Well actually I came by just to mention that out on my walk with Black Hayate, I noticed, a particular blond haired alchemist sitting on the front door step of your house" Hawkeye said, staring at her commanding officer "I think he was waiting for someone in particular"

At this Roy looked up, one eyebrow raised slightly

"Hawkeye I think you are seeing things" Roy said, taking another swig of brandy.

"Fine then if it suits you" Hawkeye said, getting up, and walking out of the pub.

Roy sat staring, into his empty glass for a few minutes, before staggering up and rushing out the pub. Hawkeye rounded the corner, a small smile plastered on her face. "I knew it wouldn't be too long before he couldn't resist, go get your life back sir" she said, turning, and walking back around the corner "At least he's walking home tonight"

Roy rushed down his road half running, half walking his heart beating away in his chest. 'What if he wasn't there? What if Hawkeye had lied to him? She wouldn't would she?,' Roy thought, as he took a deep breath, and turned to face his front door. Sitting in front of him, looking very angry, sat his small blonde haired alchemist, a suitcase propped next to him.

"ED YOUR HOME!" Roy screamed, grabbing Ed, and pulling him into a massive hug.

"Get off bastard I can't breathe" Ed said, loosening Roy's arms.

"It's so good to see you" Roy said, looking at Ed, properly for the first time.

"God Roy are you drunk?" Ed said, looking questionably at Roy, as he staggered up the steps, to open the front door.

"No" Roy said, defensively "and anyway a better question is, why you are so filthy?" Roy scanned Ed up and down, noticing the mud and oil stains, splattered on Ed's clothing.

"Well I'm sorry I'll have a shower when I get in. Now can you _please, _open the door?" Ed said barging past Roy, lugging his suitcase through the front door and dumping it in the hallway.

"Ed can you at least take that upstairs" Roy shouted, from the living room, grabbing the whisky bottle.

"No I can't" Ed called, from the hallway "And somehow, I think someone has had enough alcohol for one night" Ed said, walking into the living room and taking the already, nearly empty bottle from the colonel. Roy watched, as Ed placed the bottle down and walked over to his black leather couch, where he sat down, shrugging off his shoes as he went. Roy decided to walk over and join Ed, when a slight dizzy sensation passed through him. He headed to the kitchen instead and got himself a cup of black coffee.

"Got anything to eat" Ed said, walking into the kitchen and casually leaning on a counter. Roy walked over to Ed and pulled him into another embrace, so his mouth was right next to Ed's ear.

"You can eat when you have cleaned yourself up" Roy whispered, noticing the mud stain on the counter.

"Aww no fair Roy" Ed whined, as Roy pushed him towards the stairs.

"Oh and you can take this with you" Roy said, pushing the heavy suitcase into Ed's arm. Roy watched, as the blonde mounted the stairs one at a time, his moaning gradually fading away, as he climbed higher up. Roy grabbed his cup of coffee and headed for the living room again, where he sat down on the sofa. By this time, he had started to feel light headed and sleepy and laying down, he drifted off to sleep; the sounds of his lover's heavy footsteps above him.

Roy woke suddenly, his face slightly flustered from the dream he had just had. He looked around the silent living room; before getting up and heading for the kitchen. Definitely was a dream; Roy thought as he looked around the kitchen door, in hopes of seeing Ed leaning against the counter. "He's not back" Roy murmured, to himself "Should have known it was only a dream"

He climbed the stairs; and made the short walk to his bedroom. He opened the door; half expecting to find it empty; when he saw a small lump shift sideways in the bed. Roy walked over pulling on his glove, fingers poised to snap; as he pulled back the covers. There was Ed, still fully clothed; but with his long hair out of its usual plait, fanned out on the pillow either side of him. Roy sat down on the other side of the bed and watched the younger man, sleeping away gently, his mouth poised slightly open. He watched Ed for some time; before he noticed the mud stains still present in Ed's golden hair. Nudging Ed slightly, he moved back, half expecting the blonde to explode from being woken, but instead Ed turned slowly and lazily opened one eye; peering up at Roy from under his eyelashes.

"Hey Roy" Ed said, a small innocent smile appearing on his still sleepy face "I fell asleep didn't I?" Ed said, staring at Roy still. Roy chuckled, and still staring at Ed, ran his fingers through his long hair "Yes and something tells me you still need that shower" Roy said, flicking the bits of mud off his fingers and onto the carpet. Ed smiled sheepishly from under his bangs and got up to open his suitcase "Yer I'd better do that now I suppose" He said, grabbing a spare set of clean clothes, from the suitcase, and a light blue bottle Roy hadn't seen before.

"What's that" he said, staring at it curiously, as Ed walked towards the bathroom door.

"You'll see" Ed said, smirking at Roy over his shoulder "It's amazing" Ed shut the bathroom door, leaving Roy staring after him, a look of puzzled confusion present on his face.

Roy lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking over the words Ed had said, "it's amazing" he thought "it didn't look amazing, it just looked like an ordinary bottle to me" Roy stayed, pondering the thought for some time, before he heard a weird noise, coming from the direction of the bathroom. "What is he doing in there" Roy thought; moving across the bedroom and towards the bathroom door. For a split second; all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and the water running from the shower.

Roy stood for a little longer, ear pressed against the door; listening to the sound of the shower when

"Oh my god YES!" came Ed's high pitched moan; from the bathroom. Roy jumped back, startled slightly at the noises, coming from the bathroom; blinking several times. He moved back and pressed his ear against the bathroom door again; wondering if he had imagined the noise he had just heard

"Oh yes Yes YES!" Ed screamed. Roy stood; staring open mouthed at the door, the sounds of Ed moans, making heat pool into his stomach. Roy couldn't stand it any longer and pushing on the door entered the bathroom.

Hearing the sound of the bathroom door opening, Ed looked round the shower curtain to find Roy pulling off his shirt and stepping out of his boxers. "Roy what the hell are you doing" Ed said, as he watched Roy pull off his boxers and step into the shower, next to him. Pulling him into the same embrace as earlier, he whispered in his ear "Do you know how incredibly sexy you sounded then" Roy said, pushing Ed against the cold shower wall and claiming his lips for his own.

"Roy what are you doING" Ed said, his voice breaking on the last word, as Roy bit down on his collarbone.

"I missed you Ed" Roy said, pressing his lips back against Ed's. Roy's hands, which were pressed against the shower wall on either side of Ed's head, now moved slowly down the blonde's body tracing over the outlines of his muscles. Roy continued to suck and nibble on Ed's bottom lip, as his hands traced up Ed's thighs. Ed moaned slightly, as Roy's hands clutched under his bum, as he hoisted him upwards, so his strong legs could wrap around Roy's waist. Using the water as a lubricant; Roy slowly teased one finger round Ed's hole, before pushing inside. Ed winced slightly at the uncomfortable intrusion, before allowing the water to relax his muscles. Whilst Roy pumped his finger in and out of Ed's hole, Ed decided to take matters into his own hands and pried Roy's lips open with his tongue; allowing himself access into the warm cavern.

Roy moaned; as Ed flicked his tongue slowly across the roof of his mouth. Roy tried to fight with Ed's tongue to gain back control and in losing; decided to cheat and add another two fingers into Ed's hole. Ed hissed; at the lack of lubricant and growled at Roy; earning him a smirk in return.

"Someone's got a bit too greedy; for his own good" Roy smirked; attacking Ed's neck and scissoring his fingers, stretching Ed out earning a few high pitched moans, to bubble past Ed's lips.

Ed watched Roy slowly lower his head further and take one of his nipples in his teeth and biting down on it, causing Ed's back to arch and come off the shower wall. Roy swirled his tongue around the small reddening nub, looking up in time to see Ed's eye shut and a small smile appear.

"Hmmm do you like that" Roy smirked, taking Ed's other nipple, between his thumb and finger and rubbing his thumb over the top of it, earning a moan and nod of approval from Ed.

Roy realising he had still got his fingers up Ed's hole, removed them and with a whimper of protest from Ed, positioned the head of his length against his hole. Lining himself up, Roy pushed forward allowing just the tip of his length, to push past the first ring of muscle. He looked up, to see Ed wincing again and paused, to allow him time to adjust.

"What are you doing Roy, stop teasing me" Ed said, rolling his hips, causing Roy's length to push further in.

"Move goddammit" Ed said, rolling his hips once more. Without hesitation; Roy pushed the whole way up into Ed; causing a whimper of protest from Ed, at the uncomfortable sensation. After a few minutes just standing there, allowing Ed to get used to the feeling, Roy rolled his hips, causing Ed's back to arch off the wall. Claiming Ed's lips again, Roy quickly, gained access to Ed's mouth, as he scraped his teeth along Ed's tongue, whilst running his own tongue across Ed's teeth, milking in his unique scent.

Ed obviously impatient with how slow things were going pushed himself down on Roy's length, using Roy's shoulders for support. Seeing the younger mans impatience building, Roy decided to cooperate and started rolling his own hips in time with Ed's.

"Oh god there Roy" Ed panted, as Roy's penis brushed against Ed's prostate.

Roy pulled back and plunged straight back into Ed, hitting his prostate again and causing Ed to scream in pleasure and see white behind his closed eyes. Roy quickened the pace and continually hit Ed's already abused prostate, causing the blonde to release small, incoherent squeals and moans from his mouth.

"Roy I'm going to cUM" Ed said, squeaking as Roy snaked his hand between their torsos and suddenly grabbed his length and placed his thumb on the tip.

"No Ed not yet" Roy said, smirking slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth, across the tip of Ed's length.

"Then stop teasing me bastard" Ed said, growling at Roy.

"Fine then" Roy said, squeezing Ed's length, causing a small bit of precum to leak out the end. Using this as a lubricant, Roy slowly started to jerk Ed off, his hand moving lazily up and down Ed's length.

Ed could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, as Roy's pumping became faster and his thrusts became rougher. All of a sudden, all Ed could see was white and with a scream of Roy's name, he came spilling his hot white, milky seed over his torso and the shower wall. Roy felt Ed's muscles contract and clench, pulling him over the edge and at seeing Ed cum over the shower wall, Roy followed with a horse shout of Ed's name, spilling his seed into Ed. Roy rested his forehead against Ed's shoulder, as he slowly pulled out and straightened up. At the loss of support; Roy saw Ed's legs begin to buckle and put his arms under his armpits; to help him.

"Are you okay" Roy said, his voice laced with concern. Ed laid his head back on Roy's shoulder "I'm fine" Ed lied, his legs buckling again.

"You're exhausted" Roy said, cleaning them both up and lifting Ed out of the shower.

Roy grabbed a towel from the side and helped Ed dry off and then grabbed another towel, to dry himself off. Picking the clean clothes up off the floor and a hand towel. Roy picked Ed up and walked down the hallway, to his bedroom. He placed the clothes on the floor and helped Ed get back into his boxers. Then he sat down on the bed and pulled Ed down on his lap. The blonde alchemist had already started to drift off to sleep, when Roy started towelling his hair, trying to dry it slightly, before the younger man feel asleep. Noticing the loving action, Ed snuggled into Roy's chest more, shivering away from the coldness of the bedroom. Roy noticing the shiver, pulled back the covers and placed the blonde inside and pulled the covers up over them. Roy watched, as the blonde shifted over to him and nestled into him, so his head was resting just under Roy's chin.

"Love you Roy" Ed muttered,

"Love you too and Ed, it's so good to have you back" Roy said, smirking, at the thought that had just come to mind "Ed what was the bottle, you took into the bathroom with you"

"Oh that" Ed muttered sleepily "It's called Herbal Essences, it's a shampoo from the other world"

"Well, I understand what you meant, when you said it was amazing earlier; all I can say is next month's water bill, is going to be expensive" Roy said, smiling as Ed drifted to sleep, Roy's favourite innocent smile, plastered on his face.


End file.
